


Art: Steve-Bucky sleepy cuddling

by mekare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pencil, Protective Steve Rogers, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Steve literally sleeps on top of Bucky to protect him. Also I suck at giving titles.





	Art: Steve-Bucky sleepy cuddling

This is my favourite of three sketches done after rewatching Civil War. (The rest is on my Dreamwidth)


End file.
